eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Fight to the Death!/@comment-24548839-20150223014216/@comment-24431601-20150223025546
BUT I DON'T WANNA OK FINE ONLY BECAUSE SAILIK IS MAI WAIFU (Disclaimer that Sailik isn't mai waifu. Sorry bruh) Twilight Sparkle: (I can't watch MLP anymore because my parents think bronies are pedophiles so some of this might be outdated.) Twilight is an alicorn (DAMMIT HASBRO) and the protagonist of MLP. She is very able with her magical abilities; most of which are general utility spells. However, she appears to know Flicker. In the MLP universe, the only ones with better magic than her are quite limited, probably only to "gods" such as Celestia and Discord. You want moar info? Why don't YOU become a brony then? >:( Anglachel: The son of a paladin king, Anglachel is the most frequently discussed ZombieHunter, despite the fact he isn't their leader. However, he is the most powerful member of their group. He is a member of possibly the rarest class: Annihilator But what is an Annihilator? Annihilators are a fully-offensive sub-class of fighters. Without magical means, the only known way to properly become one was a long-destroyed military academy on Eglantis. They have low HP, (In comparison with other fighters) and cannot use sheilds (The Annihilator sees sheilds as for the weak) but they, just by having the class, have amazing armor classes, (This abalnces out the lack of shields) specialties in using two weapons and immunity to many affects. ven magic at higher levels. How is this acheived? You see, Monkls gain their special powers through their deep connection to everything around them. Annihilators don't care at all. ''They don't care about gravity - Annihilators are able to make impossible leaps. They don't care about spells that paralyze - They just keep going anyways. At higher levels, they don't even care about their own class - THey just learn magic anyways. Not magic in the traditional sense, such as FIreball and Lightning Bolt, but this rather comes in forms of doing impossible feats, such as gravity-defying leaps and weapon speed and maneuvers that seem impossible. Anglachel's base concept was inspired by Link Nukem, a character in the videos of Achille12345, who uses characters from CDI, Mario and other generic YTP characters... And creates complex, epic sotries out of them. Here, watch this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O03nmSSR3X4 Anglachel is insanely powerful; he was kicked out of the academy for breaking the rules - He found this ridiculous. He joined the ZOmbieHunters not to purge Dementia of evil, but because he knew it would be a challenge, and he wanted to go somewhere he could slughter things. Jonathan is also an Annihilator, having the class programmed into him... Or did he naturally acquire Annihilator traits through his quest? Regardless, it's a class to be feared, and Anglachel is the best example of their power. FIeld advantage? Twilight. She's been there fore quite awhile, and knows the town very well. Anglachel will probably negate this by firing an RPG7 or two, setting half the town on fire, laughing as the innocent little creatures burned. "Whenever I see a world untouched by war... A world of innocence... A world of lush forests and clear rivers... I really just wanna nuke the crap out of it." -Anglachel. So, if the two were to battle in Ponyville, who wins? *Slash* *Bang* "Dirty bitch." FATALITY! Anglachel is not easy to defeat, especially by beings who are technicolored, thus easier to see through the smoke of his explosions. Twilight has some pretty good magic, but nothing compared to the magic we see in the Eglantian storyline. "I've got no respect for those sluts-for-books callin' themselves Wizards. So you can wave your arms and blow shit up. So can I; the only difference is I don't have to prance around in those gay-ass pointed hats." -Anglachel. Twilight has been proven to be able to teleport beings other than herself. In theory she could trap Anglachel somewhere... Except that Anglachel has '''godlike' saving thows. Why? Because HE DOESN'T CARE. He doesn't care that you're shooting a fireball at him; wahtever, he just blocks it with his swords, and quickly spins, hurling the ball of fire back at you. Curse? Cool. DOesn't affect me because I'm a fucking boss. Power Word Kill? Still don't care. Wish? How many times do I have to tell you?! I. DON'T. GIVE. A. FUCK. Annihilators are the fighters who take drama and badasseruy over convention and what should work on paper. Or even if it oesn't work in practice, even: They'll make it work better anyways because they don't care. They annihilate all these things that stand in their way. They are annihilators, and Anglachel is the strongest of them all. Twilight can just fly above Anglachel and attack with magical beams from the sky? Anglachel probably just jumps up and decapitates her on her way up. If she's too high to reach, keep in mind ANglachel has many different ranged guns and explosives to blow her little horse brains to bits. The winner is, overwhelmingly, Anglachel.